


Root-beer And Talks

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Party, Post-Endgame, Root-beer, Things We Enjoy, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: It's a coincidence that Thor and Quill share the same interest in Tony's party, leading them to have a conversation since they last met in space.





	Root-beer And Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I love ThorQuill week, I can't believe it's been a year. I'm so excited. This time I will build a long story through-out the week, this would be great!!
> 
> Love this week, and hope you guys would enjoy my writing.

Endgame. But not end of duty. Thanos has been defeated and everything seems to have gotten back to its rhythm. Not much damage was done, and thanks God no one had to die. But the work of the Avengers carries on, it’s what they always say, a superhero never stops being a superhero until he dies.

But it would kill no one if Tony Stark throws a little party to celebrate their victory. Everyone gathers around at the Avengers HQ only to free themselves from all the stresses they have been through, it’s like the last day of the year when employees get to have fun knowing they still have to go to work again tomorrow but who cares, it’s still a great occasion to clear their minds.

And if there was a prize for the best party-planner of the universe, Tony Stark would win it, as an all-time champion. Along with owning a great deal of fortune, he really cares about everyone’s interest. So, he hosts a party with all kinds of donuts for himself, first and foremost; a lot of very traditional American sweet, but not so sweet, and doritos for his boyfriend, Steve; finger sandwiches with American-Spanish flavors for the boy, Peter Parker; and some bigger sandwiches for Scott; organic farm-grown products that remind Clint of his home; Russian salad for Natasha, eggs and bacons as party finger items for Bruce; British scones and tea for the wizard doctor Strange; Wakandian signature dishes for King T’Challa and Suri, plum-jam cakes for Bucky; gummy bears for Mantis because she’s been insisting to try Earth food; juice-pops for Sam though he would try to deny it anyway; boba tea for Rhodey, he said he liked it after his mission in Asia; plus a lot of other royal treatments for his other dearest guests; and the funniest, one big dispenser full of root-beer for Peter Quill and Thor. Quill said it would remind him of his childhood on Earth when he always wanted to grow up so fast and drink beer like adults. Thor just thinks it’s a very funny kind of beer, sweet and not making you drunk, although drinking it too much surely put some extra weight to his body.

The party is really something, if it wasn’t so exaggerating to say, it is the best party in the galaxy. The music is a little bit deafening but it carries such winning vibe, and so everyone’s dancing. Each of them finds their own place in the celebration. Tony and Steve are making out in the corner and very possibly going to strip and go beyond after that in their own room; Sam, Bucky, Peter, Scott and Rocket are playing truth-or-dare, no one expected that, and they hope Wanda and Mantis would not read their mind during the “truth”; well no because the ladies have their own private zone, but they don’t talk about boys, but how to self-love and train to keep defeating what needs to be; Drax still has no idea what to do; T’Challa seem to enjoy the drink by himself; and Peter Quill dances the hardest, or at least no one else dances but him. He soon finds himself thirsty and goes for his root-beer, as Thor’s simultaneously doing the same thing.

“Oh, hey”, Peter greets, surprised to see the god. Thor has lost so much weight since his over-sized body but still remains quite chubby.

“Hi”, Thor blushes, he almost chokes on something even though there’s nothing there. He’s been trying to keep it cool when it comes to Peter Quill because of how devastated he was before the heroes came back.

“I didn’t know… umm...”, Quill quickly scans Thor’s body, he still looks attractive though, and even cuter, “that you… you liked root-beer, too.”

“Yeah, all that time on Earth I have never tasted such funny drink, it’s supposed to make you drunk but turns out tasting very sweet”, Thor sounds silly enough, enough to make Quill laugh.

“I used to want to taste this so bad as a kid”, Quill says, laughing silly as well.

They both stand in silence, but they still have a lot to say. Thor’s eyes start shimmering with tiny tear drops in his eyes. He puts one hand on the other’s face, feeling the warmth he’s been missing so dearly. “I miss you, Quill… a lot.”, Thor says with a shaking voice.

Quin leans his face deeper into Thor’s palm, “I miss you, too.”

“What do you say if we go outside”, Thor suggests, a part of him feels weak in front of the man he has feeling for. Thor feels anxious like he couldn’t breathe, like he needs to be recharged from the electricity from the night sky.

“Sure”, Quill shrugs. He seems calm, in contrast to the god.

They walk outside with their drinks still in their hands. Tony has this HQ wonderfully done with plenty of spaces for plenty of purposes, for example, this balcony has such a nice view to the sky where million of stars shine bright down to the couple. They could almost name all of the planets they can see, and have been to. But it’s not what they want to talk about at the moment.

“I really miss you, Quill”, Thor chuckles nervously.

“I know, you already said that”, Quill answers awkwardly, though he really likes that sentence, and the way he says it.

“Sorry”, Thor blushes, “it’s just, I haven’t had a chance to talk to you since you returned…”

“Well, I’m all ears now…”, Quill laughs a bit, and they both sip their drinks.

Thor sighs, like he couldn’t keep it casual anymore, it just feels cringey and uncomfortable at the same time. He turns directly to Quill and looks straight into his eyes, and the other man do it as well. “In the past five years, not a single day I did not think about you, Quill.”

Quill does not know what to say, “I’ve been told it was a long time after we disappeared… But I never thought there was someone missing me so much like this.”

“I love you, Quill. Ever since the first time I met you in space, I have been having feelings for you”, Thor confesses, it’s so not like him to say something so sentimental like this but love makes people do crazy things.

“I’ve been not knowing how to say this”, Quill’s voice is soft, and that kind of shyness that is so unlike his dynamic and naughtily playful characteristics, “But I love you, too.”

Thor grins, satisfiedly. Because what can feel as good as having your affections accepted. They lean in to give each other a kiss. Their lips feel so warm, and they can taste the root-beer in the other’s lips. It’s just beautiful.

“You taste like root-beer, my favorite”, Thor smiles after they part.

“You, too”, Quill replies, and they both laugh.

“Allow me to fill our drinks”, Thor’s being an amazing gentleman.

But they hear broken glass, someone just threw something out of the window, it’s a table. And they hear a voice, “YOU CHEATED!!!”, it’s Drax’s voice.

“Maybe not now”, Quill narrows his brows in a funny way, and turns to Thor after they witness what just happened, “they’re playing Monopoly already.”

And they laugh. “I have never played that, they don’t have it on Asgard”, Thor comments.

“I haven’t played it for a long time, but remind me to show you how someday”, Quill answers.

“Okay”, Thor grins, “maybe just sit down and enjoy this starry sky.”

“I’d love to”, Quill agrees.

And they sit down together, watching the stars shimmering in their eyes. More than billions of lives have been brought back, but nothing is as beautiful as a heart finding its joy again.

“You cold?”, Thor wraps his cape around Quill’s shoulder, being such a wonderful boyfriend, if what they are doing counts as a date.

“A little”, Quill smiles, moving close to Thor and leans his head onto the thunder god’s shoulder. For once, he feels protected, and loved like no way he has ever felt before.

“What was it like… to be turned into dust?”, Thor asks, because he cares.

“Like those stars”, Quill answers, “shattered into million of pieces. I destroyed our last hope to prevent Thanos, I felt like I deserved it, but not the others…”

“Everyone makes mistakes”, Thor slowly reaches for Quill’s hand and holds it. “I almost screwed up our last chance to bring you back, I sliced off his head when we were questioning him.”

“Now that’s messed up”, Quill jokes, they both laugh.

“I have tried everyday for the past five years to bring you back, Quill”, Thor’s voice is lowering as his eyes are going dim, “part of me wanted to give up, but I always kept trying.”

“Well, I’m here now”, Quill nuzzles his head into Thor’s cheek, his eyes are going heavy, too.

“I know you are”. They lean into each other and fall asleep. It’s been a wonderful evening, from glasses of root-beer that they like so much into a deep conversation that started a relationship that they can call each other their boyfriend.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> I just like root-beer so I figure they would too, haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
